These Tanged Webs We Weave: Betrayal
by Suzie Ranger
Summary: We sew our fates in upon us with our choices, our actions. We tangle our lies and truths in threads of deceit and betrayal. Oh, these tangled webs we weave.
1. Intoxicated

**AN: Well I've never written any Twilight fanfiction before (basically because I thought Stephenie Meyer's work was so that there was nothing I could write about) but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I have pretty much the entire story outlined which will span about four or five fics. ( I cannot tell a short story, sorry) And on a sidenote when you read this chapter do not assume I am a Jacob and Bella supporter and an anti Bella and Edward. I sort of am a Jacob and Bella supporter but in a strange hard-to-explain way. I guess I'm kind of like Bella. I love Jacob, but I love Edward so much more. Yes, I'm in love with fictional characters. Oh and one last thing, I like to listen to music when I read so if you do that too I would suggest you listen to "All Around Me By: Flyleaf." I think it fits the chapter.**

The first time I ever had an alcoholic drink, i was in eighth grade and it had been a couple light martinis. I threw up twice and manage to sprain my ankle. Not exactly my idea of a great night. Memorable? Yes. Entertaining? For other people, probably. Fun? Hell no. I was what other high school kids called a lightweight. I simply couldn't handle my alcohol. Needless to say, I had planned for that to be the first and last drink I consumed.

Yet here I was, Bella Swan (AKA Danger Magnet), perched on the edge of a rocky cliff, downing a twelve pack. And I wasn't doing it like they do in the movies either, all cool and carefree and sexy. there was definitely nothing attractive about the way i was chugging it down, often missing y mouth altogether, slopping it down my white tank top, dribbling it down my chin. My hair had come down from its loose ponytail and was now wet with tears and beer. Stupid messy drunk.

The moon was large and bright that night hanging in a a sky of brilliant stars. If I hadn't been intoxicated, I might have noticed how everything looked like a painting: the rocky cliffs, tall green grass being gently rustled by the wind, ocean waves crashing down below. I chucked an empty bottle out over the cliff, laughing as I did so. As I laughed I began to cry again. My shoulders shook, my stomach trembled, my hands wrapped around my knees.

In five days I was to be wed to the most perfect, elegant goodhearted angel on earth. Probably heaven too. And for this my parents hated me. My mother asked if I was pregnant and when I told her no she didn't believe me. the phone call ended with her telling me she had expected me to be more responsible and not to waste a wedding invitation on her.Charlie hardly said anything. He just told me not to feel sorry for myself again when he left me for the second time. I moved out that night.

I lay back into the hard ground my bare feet hanging off the cliff, my hair and back now covered in red dirt. Suddenly I had never felt so hot. The heat was more than I could bear, so much i was sure it would suffocate me. I threw my legs into the air and yanked my jeans off with a hysterical laugh that was more like a scream. I hurled them into the night watching as them fall to the dark waves. I did the same with my white tank top, relishing its slow fall. To me it looked like a dying white bird falling to its death among the violent white caps. Geez I was morbid when I was drunk.

"Bella?"

The voice startled me and as I spun around my foot began to slide down, crumbling rocks as it went. In an instant the large shadow was at my side, its warm hands pulling me away from the edge. I felt myself being picked up and cradled in strong arms. I breathed in the familiar woodsy outdoor scent.

"What the hell Bella?! Are...are you okay?" Jacob's tan face looked down at mine, worry lines creased across his forehead. His face was blurry though and and it looked a little bit like there were two of him. I tried to unmuddle my thoughts and understand what he meant.

Then I remembered that I was in my underwear and bra. Underwear and bra that Alice had bought for me, no less. Lime green and very lacy. Pure Alice.

"Bells? W-where are your clothes?"

I pointed down at the water and grinned stupidly as though that should explain everything.

"Oh god Bella, your so fucking wasted," his eyes scanned my body and stopped at my bra, staring almost hungrily. He suddenly shook his head and opened his car door now holding my entire body with only one arm. He placed me gently in the passenger seat and jogged around to get behind the wheel. He twisted in the driver's seat and pulled out a dark blanket from underneath. He handed it to me and when I just stared at him he rolled his eyes and wrapped it around me himself.

"No," I grumbled and threw the blanket out my window. I grinned at him,"It's too hot. and if I did want to be warm I have my own space heater right her." I motioned to him and began to wrap my arms around his neck.

I felt free. I had never before felt this way my entire life. I didn't care at all that I was barely clothed and practically in Jacob's lap. And Jacob felt so..._good_.

I felt Jacob tense. He grabbed my shoulders and firmly pressed me back in my seat. He held me there as he leaned down, his voice no more than a whisper, "I know your drunk, but I can't let you do this. You chose him. You want him. And plus, you'd kill me in the morning."

I hated being told what i wanted and what I would do even if it was the exact truth. He turned to crank the car, but i grabbed the keys out of the ignition and flung them out the window. I smiled up at him like a child who knew they weren't but were trying very hard at the innocent act.

"Bells, if I didn't love you, I would be very irritated with you right now," he groaned.

I climbed into his lap and this time he didn't stop me. "But you do and you're not." I ran my hand up the back of his neck and into his black hair.

His hot fingertips traced my jawline, drew circles on my cheek, and gently ran across my lips. I kissed his fingertips softly and he sighed, closing his eyes. He was sitting there looking so content and angelic that with that added to my drunken state it could only equal one thing.

A fire raged and roared inside me and I found my lips crashing into Jacob's, one hand twisting his hair the other running up his shirt feeling his chest muscles. I heard him gasp and knew I had won. I knew he had never had the self control of Edward, was more reckless. He was only sixteen and he was in love. And he had everything to lose.

Our tongues brushed against each other and immediately the fire was rekindled. I turned my body and twisted so that my legs were wrapped around his stomach. He was so warm and my mind was so fuzzy. I had never felt so uninhibited, like rules didn't matter and the only thing that did was that he kept running his fingers up and down my spine and licking my collarbone.

We were both gasping for air when he finally leaned back and cupped my chin so he could look at me better. He smiled a sad smile and leaned down to whisper in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver.

"I don't car if you are drunk. I don't care if you try to kill me in the morning. This might be the last time you see me. None of it matters. Do you hear me Bells? None of it."

His black eyes blazed for a moment as he searches my face. I have no idea what he saw there but his left hand gripped my waist and suddenly his other slammed against the dashboard, making the car shake. He had never looked so determined.

"Goddammit Bella! I"m not going to let you be turned into one of them. Your soul is too precious. I will make you forget him. This is my last shot and I'm gonna make sure you never forget it. I will save you."

And I believed him.

Jacob began to kiss my shoulder so fiercely that I hardly noticed I was being lifted out of his car and carried in his arms. His mouth never left me. I felt myself being settled into tall grass as he lowered himself on top supporting part, but not all, of his wight with his elbows. His heavy, hot body weight felt good against my skin, pressing me all over.

For the first time that night my conscience came into play.

_What the HELL are you doing?_

Jacob...

_You idiot you love Edward._

This isn't about love. I'm letting go. And I like it.

Jacob swiftly pulled off his Tshirt. I ran my hands over his chest his muscles flexing as he moved to kiss my other shoulder. Suddenly I felt hands lift me up slightly and he began to fumble with the hooks on my bra. For a split second, I imagined how perfectly Edward would have done it, elegantly and perfectly. Probably with even one hand. But Jacob wasn't a 106 year old vampire with infinite grace. He was sixteen and though he looked for all the world like a _very_ grown man, he had probably never done this before. His fingers were too big and the bra too delicate.

I smiled mischievously up at him," Ya know Jake, I never really like this bra. Not at all my style."

He had no further questions. I heard the clasps rip away from lace and the hideous thing tossed to the side. Before I could move, think, comprehend his face was in my chest, his voice speaking, well moaning, my name.

"Oh Jake," I sighed softly and lifted my legs to hook around his waist.

He kissed one of my nipples softly and I felt it harden. His tongue traced my entire breast while he caressed my stomach. I slid my hands to his jeans and began to fumble with the zipper. Jacob ripped his pants off before I could undo a button. I could now feel everything through his thin black boxers and he growled. A happy growl. He stopped me though and gave me a look as if to say this wasn't about him. My conscience began to creep up again, but I swiftly and silently pushed it away. He moved down so his face was even with my underwear and began to massage my hips. His fingers moved down and I heard him growl again when I moaned.

Surprisingly, his fingers were trembling as he began to pull my underwear down, licking my skin as it was revealed. Finally, I felt my underwear slide to my ankles and his tongue began to flick against my tender skin. My hands gripped his hair and pushed his head down. He was licking me all over and I knew I was throbbing under his lips. Jacob gripped both my thighs tightly and I felt his tongue enter me.

"Oh my **GOD** Jake..." my hands were pushing harder at his head and my hips bucked up to him. Jacob began to be less gentle and careful and I felt him lick me all over, his tongue groping places I never even knew I had. I felt him slide a finger in me and then another. I began to rock in rhythm with his hand, moaning, his mouth never leaving me. My thighs pressed hard against his head knowing I was on the edge. Just when I knew I could take no more he pulled away completely.

"What the-" I began to protest but his hand was already to my mouth, a devilish grin playing on his face.

He began to kiss me passionately his warm hands rubbing all along my sides. This time it wasn't his tongue or finger that entered me. It was unlike anything I had ever felt or imagined feeling. I had been told the first time hurt, but if this was pain heaven must be pure torture. He pushed farther into and made a low deep growl. My hands gripped his broad shoulders and legs wrapped around his hips.

It seemed we moved with perfect rhythm, that our very souls were connected. He moved harder and faster while I gripped his shoulders tighter and even bit him once. Or twice. He mainly growled while I seemed to shriek and gasp like the girls in the bad movies. We were literally clawing at each other, rising to that peak together. With one last thrust I felt him shudder and we came together.

Jacob collapsed on his side, rolling over, pulling me on top. We were both laughing, mine a drunken happy laugh. We lay like that for awhile, naked me resting my head on his chest. My head was finally clouding completely over and all I wanted was sleep.

"I love you Bella."

"Always."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Hate Me

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. (Although if I had my choice I would own both Edward and Jacob.) And the song lyrics belong to Blue October. AN: OK first I want to answer a couple questions. Where did Bella get the beer? The answer is in this chapter. How did Bella end up in La Push? Well I think she wanted a place where she could reflect and if you've ever sat on the edge of a cliff and stared up at the moon you know you can reflect there. But she got drunk instead. Why did Jacob come back? Because it's vital to the story line. **

** Now, I would just like to dedicate this chapter to my BFF, Karlashizam, for helping me through my writer's block. And for letting me know I wasn't the only one with the desire to write readable porn. HaHa, love you girl, see ya at your house.**

Everything was burning. Through my shut lids I was aware of the deep searing sensation in my eyes and the agonizing tingling in my head. Everything was so loud, blaring in my brain, piercing through my ears. I've died and gone to hell. I heard myself groan, my throat itchy and dry. I balled my hands into fists and rubbed at my eyes which were still shut. The pain just wouldn't go away.

"First Hangover?" There was a chuckle that held no joy.

I opened my eyes as little as possible and squinted through the bright sunlight. Of all the rare days Forks had to be sunny... Inches from my own was Jacob's head, his dark eyes staring at the ceiling, his mouth forming a tight line. What on God's green earth was I doing lying naked in bed next to him? And then last night's event's came flooding back to me, unwelcome but pushing their way through anyways. Telling an unwilling Edward I needed some time alone to think about my parents. Demanding that Alice not check in on my future. I wanted privacy. Flirting with some guy until he took my money and bought a case of beer for me. He looked disappointed when I wouldn't go to his place with him. Then it all became fuzzy. Then, when it Jacob came it all turned sharp and crystal clear. Irrational and crazy, but damn if I couldn't remember it in detail.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" Jacob was still staring at the ceiling as if looking for answers in the sheet rock. His voice cracked on the last word.

I had already begun to thrash around clumsily in the bed, searching for my clothes and trying to keep myself covered at the same time. My head snapped in his direction as I heard his words, his voice distorted through my hungover words.

"Oh Jake..." I began but he stopped me with his hand while he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"No, Bella. Don't. Just don't." he put his hand down and ran it through his shaggy hair, finally twisting to look at me. "I've been up for hours thinking about you and me. Mostly you. I knew just looking at your face you were going to leave. So go. Just go."

I had read the pain in his eyes as he spoke the words that were so perfectly rehearsed. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and sensed my chest give a sudden involuntary sob. I was hurting him again. Breaking him. Doing what only love could do to a person.

"No! No, Bells," he sat up and took my face between his large hands, his warmth spreading across my cheeks. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to face the torment in his, "Bells, I'm not mad at you. Maybe a little mad with myself, but not at you. Never at you."

I pulled abruptly away from his touch, my eyes still tightly closed. I gripped the covers, dragging them off the bed and sliding into a corner. Why wasn't he mad at me? I deserved for him to be mad at me. I wanted him to throw things and to punch the wall and to call me horrible names. I wanted him to hate me. Then I could leave with the knowledge that at least he knew what kind of person I was. My sobs were silent now, but just as strong. My breath had caught in my throat when he had spoken and refused to be released.

Suddenly he was all around me, everywhere, pressing my head into his bare chest, rocking me as he made hushing noises to comfort me. His touch was so warm and comforting, yet intoxicating, that I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in him, my tears flowing onto his dark skin.

"Un-unless you want to stay?" his tone was surprised and I could feel him gazing down at me. Immediately he pulled back and examine me at arm's length, his hands gripping my shoulders. I could almost sense his hope before he spoke. "If you wanted to say, Bells...damn, you could stay. You would never have to leave the reservation if you didn't want to face the bloodsuckers. Forget what I just said, Bells. Stay."

I tried to open my mouth, correct him before this got deeper and harder to correct. I had to tell him I couldn't stay, I wouldn't. I was crying because I had hurt him not because he hurt me. But all that came out was a strangled moan.

"I could make you happy. I know I could. _You_ know I could. Last night you felt it." I sat there limply, my eyes no longer shut but cast downwards, away from him. "Please, Bells? I love you."

For the first time that day I tilted my head up and looked directly up at him. I could see it was the truth. And I knew in my heart I loved him. I loved him so deeply, so passionately, so recklessly. I felt for him what some people might never feel in their entire life for another living soul. But it still wasn't near enough. It would never be enough.

My voice was robotic and emotionless."I should never have done this. Please. Just let me borrow some clothes. And I'll leave."

He didn't move so I wrapped the covers tighter to my body and stood up slaying slightly on my feet. I steadied myself and walked to his weathered dresser, not sparing Jacob a glance. I shifted through the contents, everything was unorganized and tousled around. I finally found the smallest shirt which still swallowed me and sweatpants with a tie string in them. I was about to walk out to the bathroom, but I stopped myself. What was the point? Risk getting seen by Billy when Jacob had already seen everything last night? The blankets fell to the floor as I hurried to slip into the over-sized clothing. Without a backwards glance, I stepped out of the room, barely seeing the rest of the house as I walked away as quickly and quietly as I could.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don' t lose my head _

_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

I stepped out into the sun. I had never seen it so bright. I was pleased and sad at the same time to see my truck waiting for me. He must have made a second tip to go and get it after I had fallen asleep. I began to sprint to my truck, not wanting the tears to fall again.

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain _

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. _

_Will you never call again_?

"Bella! Wait!"

I heard his voice, but I kept running, the wind tossing my hair across my face. He made it to my door before I did.

"Bella don't. Please. I think- I think I'll die if you leave again." I looked at him through my curtain of hair, but I reached for the door handle and yanked it open.

_ An ounce of peace is all I want for you. _

_Will you never call again?_

_ And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face? _

_And will you never try to reach me?_

His hand was on my arm,"Ple-"

"No, Jake. No."

I couldn't help but squint up at his face towering above mine. His eyes were pleading and there was a trace of panic in their depths. As the light shone down on him, making part of his face too bright to look at, I remembered how he used to be my sun.

_ Hate me today_

_ Hate me tomorrow_

_ Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

Jacob Black. 6'7". Muscular. Werewolf. And completely in my power.

"Jacob, I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," his face was angry now. "It's not about me. It's about him." his face was contorted in fury, his body quivering. I felt no fear, no sense of danger.

_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_

_ You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate _

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

I jumped in my seat and twisted the keys. His hands were on either side of my window, his head inclined towards me, the terror and pain returned in his expression.

My eyes blazed into his and finally I said it. "I love you, Jake. More than I should. But you're too good. And I'm too unbalanced for you. Please forget about me. Please. Just lock away that part of yourself. You have to realize. You have to. All I've ever done to you has been wrong." My voice were no more than a whisper,"Hate me, Jake."

I slammed the gears into reverse and stomped onto the gas. My truck roared and I spun away from him, the tires throwing rocks. As I got to the end of his driveway, I chanced one final look back. He was gone.

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind _

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

I could not control myself as I drove, but I kept on. My tears were blurring my vision, my hands shaking on the wheel.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave _

_Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made_

I couldn't keep doing this. I was killing myself slowly but surely. I don't know why I didn't just go somewhere else and give myself time to calm down. Maybe I was a true masochist now. The pain was a part of me, like a drug. Instead, I drove straight to the one place that only make things worse at the moment.

Edward had been waiting on me. As my truck flew uncharacteristically up the path to his house, I could feel his presence before I could see him.

_And then I fell down yelling, " Make it go away!"_

I pushed the door open before the truck came to a complete stop, swaying as my feet hit the ground. There he was. His beauty was more than I could take. His perfect skin was like a plane of a million brilliant diamonds as the sun shone down upon him. I felt my knees hit the ground as I stumbled toward him, my arms outstretched. He was by my side in an instant, caressing my face with worry in his eyes. And then as I felt his stone embrace, I fainted.

_Hate me today_


	3. The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy so please forgive me. And now that my Christmas holidays are almost over and I start school again tomorrow, I'll only be able to update once a week.**

**Anyways if you listen to music while reading listen to Invincible by Skillet. I think it works.**

**Edward's POV**

I had never run so fast in my entire 106 years of existence. I was practically flying a deep and dangerous fire was searing inside, pushing me to the edge, propelling me. In the past half our my entire world had collapsed around me, everything I understood meant nothing. I had only one goal.

I was going to rip Jacob Black, tear him to pieces. I felt a violence, an all consuming passion that I had never experienced before. I had never wanted to torture, and get pleasure from doing so to a person. But now I felt it. I was no longer Edward Cullen, I was a monster. And I was going to do what monsters do. Murder.

When Bella had raced up the driveway, I knew immediately something was terribly wrong. In those two seconds before she lost consciousness, I smelled the alcohol on her and a million scenarios rushed through my mind. When she collapsed in my arms, I ran with her inside, panicked. Carlisle was trying to find a way to wake her safely and not too abruptly. Then she began to talk, her eyes still close, a sheen of sweat covering her body.

She spoke his name, her voice a mere whisper, saying it like he was a lover. She was telling him she was sorry, last night was amazing, but she had to leave.

My family had frozen, staring at me with fear in their golden eyes. The words sank into my brain, one by one crushing my entire existence. My Bella. My precious delicate Bella. The dog had..._taken _her.

I heard a strange animal like noise and I finally understood I was making the sound. I began to run. Running to a dead man walking.

**Bella POV**

Golden eyes stared down into my unfocused ones.

"Edward?"

It's me, Carlisle."

I sat up abruptly, panic coursing through my veins. Where was Edward? Why was he not here when the rest of is family was?

"You little bitch," Rosalie was gazing at me, a smug smirk on her perfect face. "So...my brother Edward is so desperately in love with you, a stupid ordinary little girl. Willing to give up his life. For you. Everything always for you. And what do you do? You go and fuck a dog. How pathetic."

"Rose..." Esme's voice warned her, but she said no more. Esme, who had always treated her like a daughter, refused to even look at me.

"Y-you all know...about...about everything?" my mouth was dry and I felt my eyes begin to glaze over again, but I refused to pass out again.

I already knew the answer,before Rosalie nodded, still smirking.

"You told it all. A little more detailed than needed I might add."

I swallowed hard,"Where is he?"

"I think you already know."

No! He couldn't go after Jacob. I had to do something, anything. I ran to Alice, the one who had treated me most like a sister. She didn't meet my eyes.

I couldn't ask her to take me to Edward because I knew if they fought Alice would just help Edward kill him.

Kill him.

"Alice, I know you must hate me, but please let me use your car! Please! I have to get to Edward." I pleaded with Alice, tears streaming down my face. It seemed impossible I still had tears to cry.

Alice bowed her head slowly not once looking at me. The keys dropped into my outstretched hand.

**Edward's POV**

I could've laughed as I shot across the boundaries of La Push. I did not care about the damned treaty. In my mind it had already been broken. I welcomed the fight. No. I demanded the fight.

I saw him through the trees, his hands stuffed into his pockets, his head bowed. He was lost deep in his thoughts all which consisted of Bella. My Bella. A graphic image flashed across his mind just as I reached him. Snarling, my hand gripped his shoulders and slammed him into a tall oak. I could tell he was shocked, but as soon as he thudded into the trunk he had phased. I had to admit it. For a dog, the kid had talent.

_He knows_, the dog thought.

"Oh, yes I know, wolf. Scared?" I snarled.

_You wish_.

We began to circle each other, our eyes glued to each other as we calculated. I tried to read his mind to know his next move,but surprisingly I heard nothing.

"You must be practicing, dog. Usually you're an open book. Or maybe you've just stopped thinking altogether.

_When you're around other people who can constantly read your thoughts you learn to block out things. And show them only what you want to show._

Suddenly an image crossed his mind, one of Bella. Her fingers were pressing into Jacob's shoulder blades and her full lips were in the shape of a moan, her eyes rolled back in her head. She was in ecstasy.

_Bet you've never seen that side of Bella._

I dove at the dog, intent on ripping him to shreds. He had been ready for my reaction though because he leaped at me in the same instant. We collided in midair, his teeth slashing at my neck. I raised my stone-like fist, knocking his head back. In the moment it took for Jacob to recover I threw him into another tall oak.

The force of the blow snapped the tree in half and he slid slowly to the soft ground. He lay there, still, making no more sound then a whimper. I began to pace slowly towards the dog, a victorious smile playing on my face. His number was up.

"NO!"

**Bella's POV**

Please don't let him be dead. That was all I could think as I ran towards them, tripping over my feet and ripping my hair out of branches as it got snagged.

Jacob had phased back into his human form when he had lost consciousness. I knelt by his side, hardly noticing Edward by me. My hand trembled as I moved it across his face, brushing his hair aside, lingering above a gash on his forehead that had already begun to heal. His eyes would not open.

I buried my head in his chest and began to sob dry tearless sobs. I felt a cool on my shaking back and looked up to see the golden eyes.

"Leave Bella. I'm finishing it."

I gasped. Edward could not possibly think I would just stand back while he murdered the person who used to be my best friend.

"I'm sorry Bella. But I've gone too far to turn back now. So I'm finishing it," his beautiful face was emotionless, his gaze steely.

"No," I breathed.

"Bells?" I snapped my head back to Jacob who eyelids were fluttering open, the wound now completely gone.

I heard Edward snarl and grab Jacob's throat, picking him up and pressing him roughly against a tree trunk with one hand. Jacob remained in his human form.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" the fury in Edward's eyes terrified me as he screamed, his face inches away from Jacob's.

"Please," I begged, the word a mere whisper now.

Edward's eyes were still glued to Jacob's as he spoke through clenched teeth,"I don't want you to see this Bella. Leave. Please."

I tried to make a sound, to move between them, but I was immobile.

His pale hand clenched Jacob's neck, squeezing harder. Jacob attempted to make a strangled noise, but he was powerless.

It all happened in a blur. Edward dropped Jacob to the ground and grabbed me by my waist, flinging me gently but firmly over his shoulder. We were running through the forest, everything a green blur. In an instant he laid me on the ground and was gone, running at top speed.

That's when I began to hear the growls coming from all around. The rest of the pack was here. And Edward had saved me to go back to what would be his death.

I would never make it in time. But I ran anyways, branches slapping my face and tripping over roots. What was there I could do? Nothing. But if they killed Edward, they'd have to kill me. Edward had not taken me that far, but had simply gotten me out of the mist of the fighting. He must have reasoned I would not come back, would not return to a hopeless cause, would save myself.

They were taking their time, circling him, growling growls that seemed to me like laughter. They were teasing him. Every now and then a wolf would crouch back and dive at Edward, biting at his throat, clawing at his marble body. Edward was by far more dangerous than any of them, but he was outnumber ten to one.

Two large black wolves launched themselves at him at the same time. I had never seen Edward collapse. I had never seen Edward look vulnerable. Until now.

I saw nothing else, sensed nothing else. I ran through the circle ignoring the enormous wolves. Edward was half lying in the middle, trying to steady himself. I raced to him and fell at his side. The growls did not cease.

I saw fear in Edward's eyes and at once he jumped up, trying to shield me at all side with his body.

"Bella, you shouldn't have come back."

I shook my head and buried it into him. Jacob would never let his pack hurt me. And I would never let them hurt Edward.

"The one named Paul wants to kill you too. He's telling them it will have to be done anyways when you become one of us...now that the treaty is broken. Some are listening to him."

This was not how I had pictured my death. Maybe in Edward's comforting embrace, but never at the hands of these people. The very ones who had once tried so hard to protect me. I hoped they would kill me first. I couldn't bare the thought of Edward torn to pieces. Gone. Edward would die hating me. Hah. I would be lucky if he hated me. I deserved no less than the deepest hate. My betrayal had cost us so much.

Then, Jacob was back in wolf form, snarling at the pack, moving wildly between us and them. And then to my immense relief, they began to retreat into the bushes.

"Oh God."

"They're coming back."

And almost before he finshed his words I saw them, now in human form, clothed. Through Edward's arms I saw Sam approach,his expression unfathomable.

"You know what this means, leech. The treaty has been broken. You've crossed the line. You've attacked our second in command, injured him. As long as your coven...or your soon to be coven," I saw him glance at me, "are alive we will hunt you down. Until you are dead. The war has begun."

Edward laughed but he gripped me tighter.

"As you wish. _Dog_."


End file.
